PokeMorphs Book 1: Secrets Can Kill
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: CHAPTER 7 & 8 UP! A mysterious dream haunts Kaylsta. Does she awaken to find it real? And will they group survive trying to escape off the moving train?
1. Prolouge

_Yes, I am back with another one of my hard-hitting stories! Again, I am into Pokemon, and this story, SERIOUSLY, was one of my dreams. I just added a little. Hope you enjoy! This is just the Prolouge of BOOK 1! >:)_

**Prolouge**

Even through the darkness of the night, the evil eyes of the Houndoom were still able to see even the smallest movement. The woods were quiet except for the blowing of the wind through the trees. The Houndoom stood and waited, as it's master had told it to. The moonlight shimmered in its eyes as it stared at the black building in front of it. The Houndoom didn't avert it's gaze, even as a small Pichu, the prey in which he hunted, passed by it. This job was important, or his master wouldn't had chosen such a Pokemon for the job.

Inside the building, a young girl sat, eyes staring out the window, waiting for dawn when the Houndoom would leave. This girl had a unique look to her; Her black hair had a tint of blue streaks down it and small, dull horns, almost undetecable, poked through her skull on both sides of her head. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, mixed with a blue color, giving her beautiful turquose eyes. Her fingernails were unusually long, and pointy as well. She had ears like a Skitty and a long tail like a Espeons. Her teeth were a tiny bit sharper than the average humans. But, even through all these differences, she was still a very beautiful 15 year old.

As she stared in hartred at the Houndoom, the Pokemon's eyes met hers. The Dark Pokemon snarled lightly at the girl, lips curling back to reveal sharp teeth. It was almost as if it were smiling at her helplessness. The girl snarled back, showing her not-as-sharp fangs. The Houndoom grunted and returned to making sure she didn't escape. The teenager sighed and moved away from the window. Why did she have to be caught like that? She had been in this ''specially made building, just for her'', as the captor called it, for almost 3 days. She had almost escaped, but the Houndoom had caught her, giving her a nasty scar down her right leg. The teenger sighed again and sat down against the wall, legs pulled up to her chest. Her dull tan rag dress itched horribly again, but she tried to ignore it as tears came to her eyes. Was she the only Poke Morph in the world?

A sudden clicking startled her out of her deppressing thoughts. The bolted door opened and, as if answering her question, many more teenagers in rags were pushed in, each bound at the wrists. They all looked as she did; Depressed and wished they were somewhere else.

In all, 5 more teenagers were pushed in, followed by a man dressed in a red and black suite. A large C was painted in red across his shirt. The 15 year old's eyes turned red with rage. This was the "master" that took her freedom!

The man's cold eyes washed over everyone of the depressed teens. He raised an eyebrow at the one with remorse hatred and exceeding anger in her eyes. Then, he smirked, as if her hatred amused him. The teenager tried her best to hold herself back. She knew he had Pokemon far stronger than she, the Shadow Ones, as she called them. Then, the "master" returned his gaze to the whole group, narrowing his eyes as if they disgusted him.

"Everyone of you will board the morning train tomorrow," the man rasped, his voice sounding like stabbing knifes. "For, what," He paused and grinned. "You will not like. Goodnight." he said coldly, turning around and exiting the prison. The familer clinking and clicking made the prisoners narrow their eyes. The girl took notice of this. Carefully standing up, she noticed that 4 were grouped together, trying to keep out the cold. 1 was huddled alone by the cornor. Everyone of them had different characteristics than the other. She walked over to the group of four, which held 2 girls and 2 boys. They looked angry and fear was identified in their eyes.

One boy, which was in the cornor of the group, had large ears that looked like an Espeons'. He had sharper fangs than the girl, and his eyes were orange. His fingernails were also long and sharp.

The girl next to him was different. Her hair was a dark purple color, and she had small purple scales going down her back that had rubbed through the rags, exposing them. She also had what appeared to be small wings, barely noticeable, on her back. She had regular human teeth and hands and her eyes were a purpleish color.

The other boy, sitting next to the girl, had a long white tail that flicked around in the air. His eyes were big an alert and a pretty emerald color. He had sharp teeth and fingernails that almost looked like claws. His hair was blond.

The final Poke Morph, a girl, had long, light purple hair that reach to her knees. A cresent moon rested upon her forehead, barely noticeable. Her hands were small and her fingernails were like the girls, sharp but not enough to make them painful. Her teeth were dull and she had dark gray eyes.

All 4 looked at the 15 year old with fear and intrest as well. They must have noticed her small horns and tail. Trying to show she was friendly and one of them, she took a deep breath closed her eyes and was surrounded by a purple light. It spun around her not even 2 seconds and it disappeared. The girl was no longer standing there. The place in which she stood 1 second ago was an Umbreon. The lights on it's paws and body flickered different colors as she stepped up to the boy with the Espeon ears. He gasped in delight and a green light engulfed him, and, in a flick of the Umbreon's tail, was gone. Before her stood an Espeon. The Umbreon smiled and looked at the others.

The girl next to the Espeon was engulfed in a white light and in her place was an Eevee. The boy next to her was engulfed by a yellow light, and in his place stood a Jolteon. The final girl was engulfed in a red light and in her place stood a Flareon. The 5 Eeveelutions cried out to one another and nuzzled each other in greeting. Then, once again, they were engulfed by their color of light and returned to their human form. The 15 year old girl, who was the first in the building, smiled happily, her eyes gleaming with the fact that she wasn't alone.

"I'm Kaylsta," she greeted in a sweet voice. She turned to the boy that had turned into an Espeon. He grinned.

"I'm Kane," he answered, bowing. The two turned to the girl beside him.

"I'm Aranel," she replied, a bit giddily. All three turned to the next boy, who grinned broadly.

"I'm Frollo," he answered, flicking his lavendar tail around happily. All the Poke Morph's turned to the final girl, who blushed shyly.

"I'm Kamlyn," she answered after a second. "But you can call me Kami." They all smiled at one another, before realizing what they were doing there then frowned. This wasn't a happy reunion. Kamlyn turned away from the group to look out the window at the world. Frollo lowered his tail and sat with his back against the wall, staring out into space. Aranel flicked her small wings and turned to sit in the small hay they had as beds. Kane did the same as Aranel, finding a damp bundle of hay and laying down with his back to the group. Kaylsta was about to do the same as Kamlyn, but her ear flicked toward the boy that was sitting all by himself. Her had a long lavendar tail, like a Mew's, and ears like an Eevee and they flicked when she turned to him. Without moving his head, his eyes fell upon her. Kaylsta could sense the hurt and despair in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it with a glazed look. Kaylsta was surrounded by her purple light and transformed into a Persian. With small strides, she padded over to him, ears flicking with the hurt running through him. He moved his head one time toward her to growl at her. But she didn't stop. She padded all the way over to him and was struck by an emotion she had never felt before running through her veins. It was a very pleasent feeling. Kaylsta could sense the emotion on the boy too, but he again tried to hide it with anger. Sensing he was about to attack, Kaylsta transformed back into her human self. She flicked her long tail and him and at first his anger disappeared and his emotions were easily read through his eyes. But, he returned to the angry look and glared at her, eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he snarled, obviously angry over something that had happened. Kaylsta narrowed her eyes.

"I want to know if you're okay," she huffed back, trying to keep her temper.

"I'm fine," he muttered, looking away from her. "Now, why don't you mind your own business,"

Kaylsta sighed. "I was just making sure you were okay." She looked away from him, staring out the window. "If we're going to escape we all have to get along."

The boy snorted. "And how do we escape? I'm sure people will notice kids walking around with huge ears and tails, not to mention horns. We wouldn't make it past the tree over there." Kaylsta snorted back.

"In case you haven't noticed we are Poke Morphs! We can transform into Pokemon!" Kaylsta waited for an answer. Finally, the boy looked up at her.

"...Yes, I know, but..." He sighed and looked down. "You haven't seen their Pokemon have you?" Kaylsta scanned her memory. Did he mean the Shadow Ones?

"The Shadow Ones?" she asked. He lifted his head and nodded. "But, it's not that simple," he replied. "That Shadow around them...seems to make them strong. In order to leave, we would have to let them chase us, and then lose them. But, when they get a scent, they keep it. We'll be Pokefood in three shakes of that Houndoom's tail," He chuckled at his dark joke.

Kaylsta narrowed her eyes. "Then we'll just have to outrun them." Then, she transformed into an Eevee and hoped on the windowsil, thinking of a plan to set them free.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

_Here's the second chapter to Poke Morphs Book 1! Thanks everyone for the reviews! They helped me get this chapter done quicker. And to answer to your reviews..._

_pokebunny: I will, maybe tonight. _

_Tolea: lol Well, maybe that little evil mind person is me XD READ IT! READ IT!_

_Foxyjosh: Yes, they can change into any Pokemon, but this Chapter will give you more info on the risks and stuff. _

_Here's the 2nd Chappie!_

_Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon, cause if I did, do you really think I would write fanfiction? I do, though, own Kaylsta, Regal, and the other Poke Morph's and charries in this story!_

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect**

Kaylsta was awoken by the clinking of the door being opened. The leader of the Shadow Ones walked in, glaring at everyone of them. Kaylsta was too busy thinking how to go out with her plan without being caught. She looked around and saw that the other Poke Morph's had been awoke by the door opening too. All were rubbing their eyes and stretching. The Master looked at everyone of them with a disgusted expression. Finally he spoke.

"The train you will board this morning is a passanger train. Not a very comfortable one at that, or at least, for you freaks anyway," He paused to smirk before he continued. "You will be transported to Celedon City. That's in Kanto. A long trip from here. Cause any trouble -" He glared directly at Kaylsta, as if he were trying to burn a hole right through her "- and you will be serverly punished." Kaylsta's hand instantly flew up to the scar on her right leg. "Now, it's time to leave." Without warning, he threw a Poke Ball into the building. All the teenagers cowered back in fear at the red beam of light. Kaylsta, on the other hand, knew that Poke Morph's could never stay inside a Poke Ball. She just watched in horror as the form of a Houndoom appeared in the flash of light. It growled at the Poke Morph's, lips curling to reveal the same smile it had shown Kaylsta the night before. Kaylsta growled back, the only one that didn't show fear. The Houndoom's eyes turned to her and it raced up at her, threatening to bite her. Kaylsta just growled again and transformed into a Houndoom, growling. The Master, not showing intreast, demanded that Houndoom stand down. It's gaze lingered on Kaylsta, and Kaylsta met it's eyes, not flinching away. Finally, the Houndoom jumped down to stand by it's master, and Kaylsta transformed back into her human self. All the Poke Morph's looked up at her with admiriation in their eyes. Kaylsta nodded at them and returned her gaze to the Master.

His eyes boring into her own, the Master cleared his throat and started to speak again. "Line up, and I'd better not hear any speaking." With that, he glared one last time at Kaylsta and turned to walk out the door. All the Poke Morph's smiled at her in truimp but didn't say anything; They just piled in front of her in a line. The boy, who she still had no clue what his name was, even showed a hint of admiration and truimp, but her quickly hid the emotions behind the mask he wore when she looked at him. Kaylsta shruged it off and followed the Poke Morph's outside. Finally, a whiff of freedom and fresh air. Now, she could put her plan into action...

Kaylsta grimaced at the scent of the train. It smelled like rotten eggs and Gloom fumes. She grinned at the thought and boarded the train behind everyone else. The Master was waiting by the door, and when his gaze got to her, he held it there, glaring at her in hatred. At first, Kaylsta just glared back, but as she neared him, a hint of fear ignting from his look. Something was wrong. Where were they going?

Kaylsta tore her gaze from the Master's and entered the train, only to find it held the same stench as the outside, only worse. She squinted her nose at the smell and joined her fellow Poke Morph's at the cornor of the room. They all looked discouraged and scared, even that one boy, whom she didn't know his name.

_Now's a good time than any to ask,_ she decided, walking over to the boy who was, once again, away from the group. She reached him and sat next to him. He's eyes were shut.

"I didn't ever ask your name," she said, getting to the point. The boy opened one eye and stared at her. When Kaylsta was sure he wasn't going to answer, he finally said, "Regal. What's your name?"

_Regal...That's nice,_ she thought before telling him her own. He smiled at her name and nodded, both eyes now opened and looking straight ahead, as if looking out into space.

"So, have you figured out a way to escape?" Regal asked, not averting his gaze. Kaylsta's eyes shined.

"Actually, I have."

Night had fallen over the train, and Kaylsta watched the moon rise. When it reached the top of the mountain, her and the other Poke Morph's would escape.

When she turned to look back at them, she found them all looking at her with determination. Kaylsta smiled at them, deep inside hoping she didn't fail them utterly. Regal wasn't among the group. He was actually standing next to her. He had agreed to help with the most important part of the mission.

The moon reached the peak of the mountain and the door on the right side of the carriage clicked. Kaylsta looked at all of the Poke Morph's and they nodded, knowing what to do. They all sat down right when the master opened the door. He eyed them suspiously before walking around them, staring and looking each one up and down. When he got to Kaylsta, she froze at his gaze. It showed hatred and anger that flashed in his eyes. He glared at her, never leaving her gaze. Kaylsta flinched but didn't avert her gaze, hoping he would go away. But, to her utter horror, he grabbed her arm. He pulled her toward the door. Regal sputtered, trying to say something to stop him, but he had to wait for her signal. Kaylsta came out of her shocken faze and raised her right hand above her head and snapped.

Then, it was all chaos in the room. Kane transformed into a Sneasel, slashing and threatening to slice the Master. This distracted the Master enough to make him let go of Kaylsta's arm. Kaylsta ran over to Regal, transforming into a Typholsion, Regal turning into a Feraligator. Nodding at each other, Kaylsta shot a blast of flame at the wall, the woods catching fire and spreading to the ceiling. When a large hole had burnt into the wall, Regal shot a blast of water at the flame and put it out, leaving the train filled with smoke. Kaylsta returned to her human form.

The Master had recovered by then, and dodge the Sneasel's attack. Growling, he threw a Poke Ball into the air and the same Houndoom that had guarded Kaylsta for so long popped out, snarling at the Sneasel. Kane tried to continue fighting, but the Houndoom easily overtook him, shooting Kane back with a Fire Blast. Kaylsta froze, stunned, as Kane was thrown back against the wall. Kaylsta recovered and ran toward him, shouting, "Now, Aranel!" Regal followed behind Kaylsta and both dived next to Kane, Frollo and Kamlyn as well. The Master and the Houndoom were approaching them, but Aranel stood in their way. Just when Houndoom was about to attack, Aranel transformed into an Entei.

This was very dangerous to her, Kaylsta knew. Transforming into any Legendary took alot of energy from a Poke Morph, almost enough to kill. She prayed that Aranel would hold out.

Aranel cringed at the feeling of losing strenght so quickly, but she recovered and glared at the Master and the Houndoom. Then, she roared and leaped into the air. At that moment, Kaylsta, Regal, Frollo, and the injuried Kane transformed into Pidgeots. They flew high into the air just as Aranel landed on the ground, releasing a powerful Earthquake.

Houndoom howled with pain and was thrown back against the carriage wall, unconisous. Then, the Master yelled and was thrown back as well. Aranel roared triumpitly and swayed, transforming back into her human self. Kane, Frollo, Kaylsta, and ever Regal rushed to her side, congradulating her, thanking her, and making sure she was okay. Aranel only smiled in response and closed her eyes, the exhaustion taking over. The rest celebrated a moment before they all helped carry Aranel out of the train. They were free.

The train had stopped when all the comotion in the carriage was heard, making an easy getaway for the 5 Poke Morphs. Kaylsta lead the way, feeling exhillarated at being outside again, free, this time. Regal stood next to her, and though she didn't see it, Regal was staring at her, admiration in his eyes and a smile across his face. When Kaylsta looked at him, the look in his eyes disappeared behind a veal, but his smiled remained.

"Good job," he grunted, slapping her across the back. Kaylsta blushed and looked away. She felt like an open book, espically with him smiling at her. She had never felt so blissful before.

Kaylsta looked forward and her happiness suddenly turned to pure horror. At the end of the train, coming toward them were a few of the Master's henchmen, all wearing the trademark C on their uniforms. Kaylsta froze, as did everyone else. They had not expected any more of the Master's people on the train. Quickly, the Poke Morphs team turned around, trying to head the other way. To add to their already frantic horror, more of the Master's henchmew were heading toward them. Kaylsta looked to her left and was horrified to notice the bridge for the first time. Seeing the Shadow One's in front of the men made Kaylsta want to jump off. But she would leave her team behind. Trying to hide her sadness and disappointment, Kaylsta transformed into a Charizard, though she didn't know what she could do. Regal did the same, blocking the other side, but disappointment and sorrow were easily read in his eyes. Kaylsta felt all hope drain from her as one of the Shadow One's attacked. Though it was only a warning attack, it felt like needles when the former Pokemon bit down. Kaylsta yelped and Regal did the same. Kaylsta finally felt all hope drain from her, and she transformed back into her regular self.

They had lost...

**To Be Continued**

_Please review! They motivate me to get the next Chapter done! _

_SoL_


	3. Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

_Okay, here's chapter 2! I'm gonna start making them longer. You may not like this chapter as much as the others, but the others will be more exciting. Hope you enjoy this latest Chapter!_

**SoL**

**Chapter 2: Learning the Truth...**

She bounded through the tree crowded woods, darting behind branches and tree roots. Her sleek lavendar fur rustled with the wind and her deep violet eyes shimmered with happiness beyond measure. In the form of an Espeon, she ran happily through the forest...happy and free.

A blur of dark fur caught her eye and she glanced to her left to see an Umbreon racing next to her. The Umbreon looked at her lovingly and then mockingly as it sped up to pass her. Not wanting to lose a challenge, she sped up, dodging tree branches and roots. She wasn't about to let him beat her again...

Finally, she caught up with him and burst through the final thicket of the forest, emerging into a large, beautiful meadow. They didn't make it far. To her horror, just beyond the thicket men dressed in uniforms with the letter C on the front stood waiting. She didn't have time to stop before she found herself in a cage and wearing a spiked collar. She looked franticly for the Umbreon, but he was no place in sight.

Kaylsta shot awake, panting and gasping for breath. Sweat poured down her body like she had just jumped into a pond. She shook herself dry and thats when she realized she was an Espeon...and she couldn't change to her human self. No matter how hard she tried, she remained the same form. A spiked collar hung uncomfortably on her neck and she gasped. Could it be the same collar from the dream?

Hoping it wasn't, Kaylsta jumped up on the windowsil and looked outside. They were moving again and the old trains metal walls and doors rattled with the shaking of the train on the tracks. Sighing, she turned away and concentrated on the woods beyond the train. Once again she could smell the fresh scent of freedom from her dreams. But it disappeared quickly when she heard clanging and clicking, signaling the doors were opening.

Quickly but silently, Kaylsta jumped to the floor and curled up like she was when she was unconious. She had just closed her eyes when the doors opened. Thinking, the small jewel on her head shimmered and she could see everything just as clear as if her eyes were open. She saw the Master and one of his henchmen walk in and walked toward the window.

"What is this _project_ you wanted me to see, Malcolm?" the Master demanded strenly. Malcolm nodded and pointed to the sleeping Kaylsta. At first, Kaylsta panicked, thinking that they had figured out she was awake. But, Malcolm continued.

"That collar has a unquie power, as you have already seen on the other experiment," Experiment? What experiment? "It has the power to make the Pokemon...er Poke _Morph_, in this case, command everything the Master says. Observe." Malcolm pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed the button.

Kaylsta then felt something explode from within her chest. She tried to scream but nothing came from her throat. Everything went white as the pain continued, but she could feel and understand what she was doing. She stood up, but tried to stop herself. She ran across the cabin of the train and Tackled the wall. The pain doubled in her chest and everything went black as she fell back to the ground. She was still awake, but barely. It took a moment for her vision to return, but when it did she saw the Master sneering at her pain, amusement and merriment in his evil eyes. The Master turned back to Malcolm and smacked him on the back, amazing to Kaylsta, gently. Malcolm grinned.

"Good job, boy," the Master cried. "These will work perfectly, at least until we can get them to the lab." He cleared his throat as if he made a mistake and glanced at Kaylsta before turning back to Malcolm. "I want these put on every Poke Morph."

"Already done, sir," he answered, proudly. "But one Poke Morph is stubborn and, even when he was unconious, he even blocked us out with one of the Snore attacks. He refuses to wear it."

The Master snorted. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that one." He glared at Kaylsta before walking toward the door. "Oh. And Malcolm?" Malcolm straightened his back in respect. "Watch the Espeon, will you? There's...something about her I don't like." Kaylsta glared at the evil leader.

"Yes, sir, Master Zhou," Malcolm replied, looking at Kaylsta with interest. The Master's name suddenly caught Kaylsta's attention, and a horrible sense of foreboding came over her. Why was that name so familar? She didn't know, but had a feeling she would soon enough.

Malcolm stared at Kaylsta a moment longer before walking over and sitting down on a stool. Kaylsta stood up and watched him. She was about to pounce when she noticed the remote attached to his belt. Attacking would only leave to destruction, she guessed, so she relaxed and thought of a different way. If she snuck up on him, she wouldn't have time to knock him out before he pulled out the remote and controlled her again. Her tail twitched in thought. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Kaylsta stalked over to the window, Malcolm watching her every move. She jumped up on the windowsil and her eyes glowed a mixture of colors. Malcolm started to convulse and fell over, unconious. Kaylsta made sure he was knock out before searching him. She finally found the keys on his belt and walked over toward the door. She pressed the button on the key ring and the door clicked and, with a swish, the door flew open. She hesitated, thinking. Who was the one Poke Morph that would let them put the coller on him? Kaylsta walked outside the cabin of the train and found herself in a hallway.

Now, she had to find her friends. Many doorways lined the hall and she sniffed each one, until she found the scent on Frollo in one of them. She quickly pushed the button on the remote and the door snapped open. Kaylsta walked in and looked around until she saw a Flareon huddled in the corner. He also wore the strange coller. Kaylsta darted over to him. Frollo's ear twitched and he jerked his head around, glancing at her.

"It's okay, it's me," she said, her voice hoarse. She walked closer and noticed that he was shivering and had many gashes and injuries all over his body. Kaylsta became concerned. "What happened, Frollo?"

Frollo shuddered and looked at her, eyes grim. "Aranel," he said hoarsely. Kaylsta raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Aranel? She was here? Did she attack you?" Frollo sat there a moment before nodding. "Frollo, what happened?"

Frollo remained silent for another moment before looking at Kaylsta again. "These collars... They got control of her. _Total _control." Kaylsta gasped.

"B-b-but, it's the collar, right?" Frollo shook his head. Kaylsta began to panic. "What do you mean then?"

"Kaylsta, Aranel is part-Shadow One now," Frollo sobbed, hanging his head.

"Shadow One?" Kaylsta shoved the panic aside for a moment as she thought. Words from Master Zhou and Malcolm's conversation flew in her head. Lab...control collar... It all fit together. The answer hit her suddenly.

Shadow One's...the name they all despised...

They were all going to be one...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3 Is Easier Than Facing It

_Here's Chappie three! BTW **I CHANGED SOMETHING ON CHAPTER 2! **Nothing major, I just changed Frollo's Eeveelution into a Jolteon. This is where it gets' exciting! RR!_

_SoL_

Chapter 3: Is Alot Easier Than Facing It

Regal sat on the windowsil of his prison. He stared out the window, depressed, angry, hopeless; all those feelings made him want to vomit. Being stuck as an Umbreon made everything even worse. His black fur stuck up with anger as he thought of the escape that went wrong. How did the Henchmen know they had escaped? As he thought on this, his thoughts suddenly turned to Kaylsta.

Through all of these mixed emotions, two stuck out in general; Worry for Kaylsta's safety and the...blissful feeling he had for her. Being a Poke Morph, pretty much shut up from the outside world his whole life, he didn't know what this feeling was. He always tried to hide it from her...although he didn't know why.

His ear twitched as a clicking sound came from the door. He jerked his head around, fur rising in fear at what could be coming in. He jumped down on the floor and growled as the Master came in. The Master glared at him and then, glancing at the spiked collar around his neck, laughed in mockery at the helpless Poke Morph...or so he thought.

"So, here's one of the freakish Poke Morphs," he chuckled evilly, eyes glowing red. "I see you've not given into the power of the coller, aye. We can fix that."

Regal hissed as the Master neared him. He tried to attack with Psychic, but the Master just dodged. This surprised the young Poke Morph. He had dodged it as if he was as lightweight as an Eevee...and he wasn't! Still, Regal continued his line of attacks until the Master had reached him. Chuckling, he picked up the Umbreon by the gruff of the neck, cutting off the Poke Morph's breath. Regal twisted and turned in the air, trying to get free and get air into his lungs. The Master watched him struggle, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Just when Regal's struggling became weaker and his vision started to blur, the Master threw him to the ground like a child who no longer liked his toy. Regal gasped for breath and struggled to his feet. His muscles protested, sending pain up his legs. He stood his ground though, panting with exhaustion from lack of breath. The Master chuckled again and kicked at Regal, but Regal easily dodged. His eyes narrowed at the evil Team Cion Leader, giving him the coldest looking harboring all the rage and hatred he had of this man. The Master glared straight back and look toward the door.

"Well, my attempt was furtile," he growled. "But, maybe your friends can talk you into it." Just as those words escaped his lips, a Flareon walked in, eyes glowing an evil red color. The same spiked collar hung around it's neck too. It growled and ran at Regal. Then, Regal raised his eyes in horror.

"Aranel!" he yelled, dodging her Tackle. Aranel only hissed and regained her footing. She didn't seem to hear the Umbreon. "Aranel! It's me, Regal!" he cried, jumping out of the way of her Flamethrower. He cringed as his bottom left paw was singed by the flame. She was fast! THe Flareon still wouldn't listen, and kept throwing attack after attack at Regal. "Aranel, c'mon! Snap out of it! It's me, Rega--" He stopped short as an unexpected line of fire headed toward him. He tried to dodge, but the flame hit, and he yowled. He was thrown back several feet, into the train wall. As he hit, he felt his right paw crack. The pain from the impact burned through his body as he tried to get up. He wasn't going to give up a fight...But he didn't want to hurt Aranel either.

That's when he realized what was wrong. _I see you've not given into the power of the coller, aye._ The Master's words suddenly made since. But... how was the collar controling her? Regal thought of this as he ran around the train, winching on his injuried paws. Something inside the collar was making her do this, but how could he get it off? He had an idea, but it was a risky one that could cost him his life if he went too slow.

He ran in circle's around the train carriage, thinking of the easiest and safest way to conduct his plan. He stared at the collar and looked around. As he looked up, he saw a large wooden block sticking out from the wall. If he could get on that and jump off, he just might be able to tear the collar off her neck.

He passed it up the first time, going around her one more time. Then, when he was about 3 feet away from it, he pounced. Luckily, he managed to grasp onto the wood with his claws. He scrambled up, just in time to miss a beam of hot fire. As Aranel prepared for her next attack, Regal looked around franticly for somewhere to go. Looking to his left, he noticed several more beams of wood sticking out from the wall in a complete circle. Just as Aranel shot the flame of fire at him, Regal leaped...and was hit by a beam of flame! Screaming with surprise and agony, Regal fell straight down and landed with a loud thud on the ground. The flame burnt out and Regal tried to get up, but his muscles protested and sent him back to the ground. He tried again. He couldn't give up! It wasn't an option! He had to save Frollo, Kamlyn...Kaylsta. But, once again, his burning muscles sent him to the ground, this time with a loud cry of pain and angish. His eyes focused on Aranel, who, with an evil smirk, stepped up to him. With a low chuckle, she shot fire at him and the force was so strong that it sent him several feet from where he lay. Once again, his body burnt with paralizing pain. Aranel ran up to him and Body Slammed him, driving the wind from his lungs. He struggled to catch his breath as Aranel Tackled him, sending him, once again a few more feet away. Regal was now covered in bruises, gashes, and cuts. He once again tried to get up, but only succeeding in falling back down and causing more pain to himself. His vision begun to get blurry as the pain started to zap away his strenght. The pain soon became numb and he watched with hazy eyes as the Master and Aranel gained up on him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kaylsta's thoughts were cut short as a piercing scream cut through the train. She gasped and narrowed his eyes in horror and extreme worry.

"That was Regal!" she cried to Frollo, running to the door. She looked down both hallways, trying to see what way the scream had originated from. Suddenly, another scream, this one more loud and terrifying than the other, came from the left hallway. Kaylsta darted into the hallway, racing down the train and searching for the sound. Frollo was right on her heels. Kaylsta sniffed each door as they passed, trying to catch Regal's scent and find him. Finally, after searching for 5 agonizing and terrifying minutes, Kaylsta and Frollo finally caught Regal's scent. Kaylsta's heart beat franticly with worry as she wondered how to save the Poke Morph that gave her strange feelings. Then she remembered the keys. She had left them in Frollo's carriage! There was no time to rush back. Kaylsta thought franticly, thoughts and ideas running through her head. Suddenly, she found a sutible one and turned to Frollo. "Back up," she warned as her eyes started to glow. Frollo obeyed and stepped out of the way as Kaylsta started to glow a lavender color. After a moment, the power burst from her body and hit the door. Amazingly, the Poke Morphs power shattered the door right before both Poke Morphs' eyes. Kaylsta's eyes returned to their normal color and she felt her strenght suddenly zap from her. She felt weak, but had enough strenght to continue through the door, Frollo's amazed eyes baring into her back. She could feel it. When she rushed inside, she was horrified to watch Regal be thrown against the train's wall by someone she would least suspect.

"Aranel!" she screamed with anger and horror at the same time. The Master looked over at the two appeared Poke Morphs' standing side by side at the door and his jaw dropped in horrific surprise. Aranel jerked toward the two as well, eyeing Kaylsta with evil glowing eyes. Kaylsta let her gaze fall on Regal for a moment. He was several injuried, but hopefully nothing Kaylsta couldn't fix. Aranel growled, her glowing eyes narrowing. She leaped at Kaylsta, fangs bared, with amazing speed. Kaylsta, expecting this, easily jumped to the side out of the attackers way. Aranel slammed into the outside wall and grunted, eye twitching with pain. She turned back to Kaylsta and tried to attack again. Kaylsta, the anger in her heart burning wildly, simply stepped out of the way. Aranel slammed into the wall again and this time Kaylsta attack. He eyes glowing, Aranel was suddenly picked up off the ground, a surprise look on her face. Kaylsta turned her head and Aranel floated through the air. Kaylsta then sharply threw her head to the side and Aranel slammed against the wall. Kaylsta's eyes stopped glowing and Aranel dropped to the ground. Kaylsta was about to attack again, but realized who she was fighting before she could harm her 'friend' again. Closing her eyes, a weird vibrating beam shot from the gem on her head and hit Aranel with it. She fell down asleep before she could do anything.

The Master, seeing as how the Flareon had lost, dived from the Poke Morphs' sight. He snuck up on Frollo and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Frollo yelped, forcing Kaylsta to jerk around. Seeing Frollo in the hands of the evilly smirking man, Kaylsta lost it. She glowed a white color and the Master was surrounded in a purple mist and Frollo fell from his arm. He couldn't move. Kaylsta smirked at him and threw him against the wall, the same way she did Aranel, only harder. He fainted as Kaylsta let him drop to the ground, her fur the lavender color it was before. Kaylsta suddenly felt dizzy, but was able to shake it off long enough to engulf herseld in a yellow light. As the light faded, her strenght returned and she rushed over to the fallen Regal. His eyes were closed and gashes lined his body. Kaylsta put a lavender paw against him and he glowed the sam yellow color she had. As the light faded, all the wounds on Regal's body vanished and he jolted awake, looking around franticly, until his eyes fell on Frollo and Kaylsta. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"You saved me," he said, standing up. Kaylsta smiled, absorbing his words, but pretended like she didn't even hear them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern ringing in her voice. Regal shook his pelt and nodded, still smiling. This had to be the longest time Kaylsta had seen him smile.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" The same concerned ringed in his voice as he looked her over. Kaylsta smiled happily and nodded.

"Right as rain," she chuckled, turning around. Her smile turned upside down when she saw Aranel on the ground, asleep. Regal stepped next to her and Frollo stepped next to her on the other side. They both wore the same expression she did; Sadness and worry. Regal was the first to speak.

"We've lost her," he whispered to them. Slowly, they all nodded and gasped as the Master shifted in his unconisus state. Grimmly, Kaylsta turned to them.

"We've go to find the others," she said. Frollo and Regal nodded, but none of them moved for a moment. Their gaze lingered on Aranel, at least until Kaylsta stood up. "Let's go," she said softly as she bound sadly out of the cabin. The others followed.

The search was on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 4: Over the Edge

_Heres chappie 4 enjoy!_

_SoL_

**Chapter 4: The Search is On**

Through the rest of the walk down the hallway, Regal, Kaylsta, or Frollo never spoke. Kaylsta couldn't blame them; This time, Team Cion was to blame. They had took one of their own. Kaylsta felt her blood boil and swore revenge on every last one of them. They would not get away with this. But, the conversation from her dungeon carriage came back to her, making her mind reel with questions. She decided that it would be best not to tell anyone until they were clear of the train. They padded on, sniffing each door, and everytime, never smelling anyone they knew. They came to the end of the hallway, where the door marked the outside. What had Team Cion done with their friends?

Kaylsta heard Regal sigh in utter disappointment. Kaylsta couldn't help but feel her hopes drop too. Frollo was the only one who continued forward and nosed open the door. The wind blew his ears back and caused his fur to prickle and turn into deadly pins. He stood frozen for a moment before turning around to the group, a smile across his face.

"We can cross to the other side of the train here," he shouted over the roar of the wind. "There's like a small bridge here." With that, he walked outside. Kaylsta was the first to move. She stepped outside and was almost blown back by the amazing force of the wind. Her ears and whiskers blew restless, as if trying to escape. Kaylsta carefully stepped out of the door and saw the bridge. It was a tiny rod that went from one side to the other. The rod was just big enough for Kaylstas' paw. Frollo was already starting over, trying to keep his balance with the wind whipping him like a whip. Kaylsta felt a horrible sense of forebodding and shivered, whether from the wind or the though, she did not know. Yet she still placed a paw on the small bridge and after a moment place her other paw on the bridge, right infront of the other. Eventually, she made it on the bridge, paw in front of paw. The wind threatened to push her off, but she managed her balance and carefully stepped, very slowly, making her way across the bridge. She could hear Regal's shallow breath behind her, and her panic rose. She could feel the panic and fear racing from his body, but she continued, not daring to look down. She looked straight ahead...that is until she heard a yowl from Regal behind her.

She jerked her head around and almost lost her balance. She steaded herself and gasped when she saw Aranel, hissing, at Regal from the door way. Regal's fur was bristled and he stood in front of the small bridge Kaylsta was on. Aranel growled with pleasure, happy to see the battle was in her favor this time. She jumped at Regal, who attemped a dodge. But there wasn't enough room and his back paw slipped off the side, taking the rest of his body with him. Kaylsta turned around quickly to help, but Regal shook his head, struggling to get back up as the angry Flareon approached him.

"Go, Kaylsta! I can hold her off!" he shouted, crawling back on the edge of the train, growling at the Flareon. Kaylsta hesitated, but turned around and continued, trying to ignore the hissing, screaming, and growling behind her. She finally made it across and quickly turned around, watching with horror as Aranel Tackled Regal off the edge. He clawed the sides, trying to pull himself back up. Aranel purred a laugh and stalked over, pushing her paw against his unsheated claws. His eyes widened in horror but he reached up and grabbed Aranel by the collar. She yelped and with surprise and toppled over the edge. A yowl filled the air and she disappeared from view. Then the air was silent, all but the wind whipping across the train. Kaylsta's eyes widened in horror as she realized the worst.

"Regal!" she yelled, darting carelessly over the small bridge, Frollo on her heels. She come close to toppling off the edge as she rushed over, but caught herself and without hesitation, continued over the bridge that seemed to never end. She finally made it past the never-ending bridge and looked over the edge.

"NO!" Kaylsta screamed, falling to the ground of the edge.

There was no cat. Regal and Aranel had fallen.

"REGAL!"

_Oh NO! Whatever will Kaylsta do? :) whispersI'm SO evil! Ahem...coughcough Yeahhhhhh... Well, i know it was short, but I had short time. It's was full of action though!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Search is On

_Sorry for not updating in awhile, but heres chappie 5 hopes it good!_

**Chapter 5: The Search is On**

Kaylsta felt like everything had been jerked away from her. She didn't even remember walking back across the bridge and going inside. But, as she found herself walking down the hallway, with Frollo beside her looking at her with concern, she realized she had. She hoped she had just daydreamed the part about Regal, but when she looked to her right and saw no Umbreon beside her, she felt her heart shatter. She felt like an empty shell.

They were silent as they begun their slow descent into the hallway, sniffing each door, trying to catch one of their owns scent. Finally, at the 8th door down the hallway, Frollo picked up Kamlyn's scent. This door was only made of wood, so Kaylsta only had to use Psychic to open it. When they walked in, they were greeted by a huge blast of water aimed at them, which they barely missed. Kaylsta's fur bristled as she prepared for battle, but when she saw Kamlyn looked at her with happiness and bliss in her eyes, she calmed down. But, when Kamlyn saw Kaylsta's face, that feature disappeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern and worry. She looked behind them and asked, "Where's Regal?" Kaylsta sobbed and Kamlyn raised her eyes in horror.

"He...he fell off..." Kaylsta choked, shuting her eyes tight. The horrorific scene of Regal and Aranel both disappearing played over and over in her mind, and it would not go away. "...Aranel to," Kaylsta hung her head and sobbed before they all turned and walked out, all devestated by the loss of one of their best friends. They turned and walked the rest of the way down the hallway, sniffing for Kane's scent behind any of the doors. Unforunatly, they didn't make it far.

"Well, well, well," came a cold, chuckling voice behind them, a voice that made Kaylsta's blood run cold. They jerked around, finding themselves staring at the Master, who glared at them with anger and disproval. In front of him, the same Houndour that kept an eye on them throughout the night smirked at them. Another Houndour was right beside it, smirking in the same manner. "Look at what I found." He neared Kaylsta, cold hatred in his eyes, which Kaylsta gladly returned with her own. "3 little Poke Morphs trying to escape." He made a mocking tisk-tisk-tisk before turning to his Houndours', grinning at this chance to attack. "Spectrum," -the Houndour that watch Kaysta grunted and stepped forward-"Show them what happens when you try and escape from Team Cion." Spectrum growled happily and jumped at the Poke Morphs' aimed right at Kaylsta. Kaylsta was ready. She and the other Poke Morphs jumped out of the way, just in time. The Houndour yelped and slammed into the wall. Then, the other Houndour attack Frollo and Kamlyn. They hissed and attacked, Kamlyn shooting a blast of water and Frollo shooting flame. Kaylsta turned back to Spectrum and hissed, raising her back in anger.

"Come and get me, dog!" she hissed, swiping her paw in tease. The Houndour growled and ran at her. Kaylsta was ready. With a graceful leap, she jumped over the Pokemon's attack and landed on it's back. The Houndour yelped in surprise and started to thrash.

"Get off of me, you piece of halfblood trash!" the Houndour snapped, rolling on his back. Kaylsta grunted as she impacted with the ground and her grip was lost on the Houndour's back. Spectrum grunted a laugh before jumping on top of her. Kaylsta spat and struggled, but the Pokemon had a firm grip on her. Spectrum jerked his head down and snapped his jaws, trying to reach her neck from beneath the collar. An diea filled Kaylsta's mind and she jerked left, the Houndour's fangs snapping right down on the collar. The metal cracked from beneath the Houndour's fangs and slipped off Kaylsta neck. Feeling truimpit over getting the collar off, Kaylsta's strength returned and she throwed the Houndour off her back, once again sending him into the wall. Kaylsta sighed and was surrounded in a purple light, and the Espeon was no longer there. Instead, a Swampert stood in her place. Roaring, Kaylsta sent a wall of water toward both Houndours, drenching them and sending them running down the hallway. The Master stood there, shock and anger across his face before he turned and ran as well. Kamlyn and Frollo looked at Kaylsta in gratitude and yelled in truimp. Kaylsta turned into a Houndour and bit down on all the Poke Morphs collars. They slipped off and together the three friends transformed into their human forms. Even through the victory, they were all still devestated. They continued down the hallway. Kaylsta remained in the front, head down and tears streaming down her face. The feeling that once filled her when she thought about Regal had disappeared and in it's place was a feeling of lonliness and longing to see his face again. Frollo frowned at Kamlyn and Kamlyn nodded toward her. Frollo hesitated before speeding slightly and walked stride by stride next to Kaylsta. He was silent for a few moments.

"Kaylsta," he started, clearing his throat. "We all miss Regal. You know, you're not alone." Kalysta didn't respond and Frollo continued. "I mean, Regal was my best friend, and Aranel was too, until she was possessed. Aranel -"

"Aranel murdered him!" Kaylsta snapped, stopping suddenly and glaring at Frollo. "It was _Aranel's _fault! She pushed him off! She _deserves _death! Regal doesn't!" Kaylsta sobbed once and clinched her fists. "_He _was trying to protect _us_ from _her_! And you know it!"

"Kaylsta, it was _no ones _fault!" Frollo spat, glaring back at Kaylsta. "Aranel was under control! If you want to blame anyone, blame the leader of Team Cion! Blame Master Zhou!"

Suddenly, that named seemed to make sense to Kaylsta as she opened her eyes. But, she couldn't see anything; only darkness. But she could hear something...

_"Ready for tonights story Kaylsta?" A young woman of about 25 sat on the bed, looking at the little bundle covered in blankets._

_"Yes, Mama," came a mutter from under the covers, and a small head suddenly appeared, but it wasn't a regular human head. This head had large ears and a tail was sticking out from behind her. The woman smiled and cuddled up next to her daughter, eyeing her._

_"Have you heard the one about Master Zhou and the PokeMorph?" Kaylsta shook her head and cuddled closer to her mom. "Okay. A long time ago, during a war that raged against Pokemon and humans, an evil team of Pokemon trainers joined together and started destroying everything. Children were killed and weak Pokemon were brutally slaughtered mercilessly by the teams Pokemon. They name themselfs Team Cion, a name that meant 'controllers'. They were out killing people when a half Pokemon, half human stepped in front of them. She told them they would never kill another Pokemon again. Sadly, the PokeMorph was captured, and once the Team figured out how strong they were, the Master of the Team, Master Zhou, demanded that everyone of them be caught and used, and if any refused, destroy them. He carried out his plan, but didn't get to the end, for the PokeMorph, Kaylsta, and another one, Renel, destroyed him before he could. All the Pokemon and PokeMorphs were safe..."_

Kaylsta blinked and the view of the train came back into view. Master Zhou. She knew why the name was so familar! He was the one from the story her mom told her so many years ago. When she turned her head, she saw Frollo and Kamlyn looking at her with concern. She looked away from them and looked toward the end of the hallway.

"You're right Frollo," she muttered, starting to walk. The two behind her did as well, matching her stride. "Master Zhou did this, to Aranel and Regal. It's his fault." Her voice was icy cold and even made her own blood run cold. "But, I swear on my mother's - and Regal's - grave, he will pay." She didn't listen to what the two PokeMorphs had to say. She was too busy thinking about how to save them. The Shadow One's were never mentioned in the story, and Master Zhou...if the Kaylsta of old destroyed him, how come he was alive? As she pondered on this, Frollo's shouting came to her attention. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked behind her and found Frollo pointing at an opened door. Kaylsta followed him inside. Kane was on the other side, the collar tight around his neck, keeping him in his Eevee form. When the trio stepped in, he looked up and smiled.

"You guys are alive!" he shouted, padding over and nudging each one. "How did you get the collars off?" Kaylsta quickly transformed into a Houndour and bit the collar off easily, letting Kane turn into his human form. He hugged them all and smiled brightly, but the smile disappeared when he asked for Regal. Kamlyn looked down, Frollo turned away, but Kaylsta stood as firm as she could, but still looking down at the ground.

"Kane...Aranel was..under control by Master Zhou..." she started, pausing. "They were fighting...in between the cars of the train...Regal toppled over, and Aranel went with him." The air was deathly quiet and still, so deafening that Kaylsta wanted to scream. Without a word, she turned and walked out, followed after a moment by Kamlyn and Frollo. At last, the rest of the Poke Morphs were together...but no matter how wonderful this was supposed to be, Kaylsta still felt the huge hole in her heart that she believe could never be filled.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Whayyda think? Was it good? Sorry I've not updated in awhile. I'm going to have a songfic chappie later. Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 6: Beyond The Corner

_Wow, two updates in one day! XD What can I say, I have no life and it's fun to write! Here's chappie 6!_

**Chapter 6: Beyond the Corner**

Regal heard Kaylsta's screams as he fell to the ground. He managed to turn and land with a grunt on the soft grass, but, as he looked up, Aranel didn't follow his ideas. She landed squarly on the tracks under the trains wheels and was crushed. Regal hurriedly picked himself up and hurried after the train that was starting to get away. He couldn't transform, so he couldn't fly. So he just ran faster. Finally, after using almost all of his energy, Regal managed to catch up to the train's caboose and grab on with his teeth and paws.

After hearing Kaylsta's scream, Regal couldn't bring himself to leave. He had to save her from the horrible fate that was to become of her as well as Frollo, Kamlyn, and Kane. This thought gave him the strenght to pull himself up on the train. He was worn out, and his breath came in short gasps as he staggered toward the door. Using his powers, he opened the door and stepped in, the fresh scent of Kaylsta, Frollo, Kamlyn, and Kane entering his lungs. This gave him newfound strenght. He traveled down the hallway and sniffed each door. One door had all their scents on it, but when he stepped inside, all that met his gaze was the Master lying flat on the floor, along with his Houndour. Regal grinned and chuckled, exiting and padding farther down the hallway.

He traveled farther until he found Kaylsta's scent again. Alas, inside was nothing. Where could they be?

Having found everyone, Kaylsta, Frollo, Kane, and Kamlyn traveled slowly up the hallway, their footsteps the only sound, mixed with their breathing. Kaylsta stayed in front, head down, while Kamlyn, Frollo, and Kane stayed behind her in a line. In Kaylsta mind, the scene of Regal and Aranel falling over the edge played over and over again, stabbing the knife wedged in her heart deeper inside, trying it's best to break it. Fresh tears fell down her face, but her eyes, next to the sadness, showed determination and confidence. She was going to make them pay. They were going to suffer.

They turned a corner and Kaylsta heard the trio behind her gasp and stop. She stopped and looked up, horrorfied to find a trio of Team Cion members, 5 Pokemon in front of them. A huge Mightyena was to the far right, snarling at the PokeMorphs. Next to it was a large Camerupt, snorting and glaring angerily at them. Next was a Poocheyna, big for its size, biting thin air, as if wanting to bite them. Serviper stood next to it, hissing and spitting angerily, while the Zangoose next to it called out. Kaylsta froze in horror. They were outnumbered. But, they weren't going to give up without a fight!

"Attack!" screamed a team member behind the Pokemon. Without a seconds hesistation, the Pokemon cried out in unsion and attacked. Kaylsta jumped into the air, dodging a Flamethrower. While in the air, she transformed into a Blastoise, landing on the ground with a loud thud and spraying water at the Pokemon. Seviper and Mightyena managed to get away, but the rest were thrown hard against the wall. Frollo transformed into a Charizard, blowing flames at the swiftly moving Seviper, which was burnt and thrown against the ground. Kamlyn transformed into an Electabuzz, throwing electricity at Zangoose. Kane transformed into a Swampert, helping Kalysta to throw water at the Pokemon.

Kaylsta decided that Blastoise was too heavy to use, so she transformed into Feraligator. She spat torrents of water at the approaching Pokemon, blowing them once again into the wall. All but one. Zangoose managed to get away and was now approaching Kane from the back. Before Kaylsta could attack the Pokemon and warn Kane, the Zangoose dug it's long, sharp claws into the Swampert's side. Kane only grunted, blood seeping out of the wound, before falling to the ground in his human form.

"Kane!" Kaylsta screamed, but had no time to check upon her friend before the Seviper lunged at her, fangs bared. She whipped around and dug her claws into the Pokemon's face, causing it to scream in pain and faint.

Kamlyn cried out in alarm as Mightyena tackled her and bit her across the arm, causing blood to drip. She managed to throw the Dark Pokemon off, but she was bombared by Zangoose, who did the same as it did to Kane and shoved it's claws in Kamlyn's side. She grunted and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Kamlyn!" Frollo screamed, smacking the Poocheyena and the Camerupt away with his tail. Swiftly, he turned and blew fire directly at them, not causing much damage but enough. Kalysta aimed a Water Blast at Zangoose, throwing it against the wall and knocking it out. Kaylsta then tackled the Mightyena, shooting a blast of water at it after it was down. It was thrown against the wall, and Kaylsta kicked it, before it finally fainted. Kaylsta joined Frollo, and helped to defeat the Camerupt, which grunted and dropped. When she thought everything was done was about to check on Kane and Kamlyn, Poocheyana attacked.

Kaylsta screamed as it tackled Frollo and bit him across the neck, hard enough to make him faint. Then, the Poocheyana turned to her and smirked before it attacked. It knocked Kaylsta on the floor and tightened it's jaws around her neck, squezzing until she could no longer breath. She struggled, but as her vision became fuzzy, she lost all strenght slowly.

Regal felt the scent was getting stronger. He padded faster down the hallway's finally finding a door that housed a recent scent. He followed that hallway, and froze when he heard a familar scream around the corner. Regaining movement, he flexed his leg muscles and ran toward the corner, turning sharply and stopping on the other side. What he saw made his blood run cold.

"Kaylsta!" he screamed as he watched her frailing weaken and her eyes roll behind her head. His other friends bodies lay everywhere, Kane's and Kamlyn's soaked in their own blood. Then, something clicked inside him. He like switched to automatic and rushed toward the Poocheyana, the blood pounding in his ears. Ruthlessly, he tackled the Dark Pokemon so hard it slammed against the wall several feet away. Kaylsta's head dropped to the ground. Regal panted in rage before attacking the Pokemon again, ripping flesh off it's body. It yelped and scrambled away, bleeding. It turned the coner and was gone.

Regal stood there a moment, panting and waiting. Suddenly, something clicked again and he looked down at himself, shocked. After a moment, he turned around and rushed toward Kaylsta's body. He placed his ear against her chest, and to his relief, her heart was still beating, but slowly. Regal walked toward the others. He lowered his head in sadness before curling next to Kaylsta.

Were they now the only two PokeMorphs left?

_Yes that does mean Frollo, Kamlyn, and Kane are...duh dun DUHN! DEAD! XDXDXDXD MWHAHAHHAHAHA! Well, till next chappie!_


	8. Chapter 7: Living Dreams

**Chapter 7: Living Dreams**

The moment before Kaylsta passed out, she saw Regal, running toward her. She smiled, and closed her eyes, thinking that she was going to be with him again.

But, when her vision went from pitch black to white, she knew she was still alive. All of a sudden she found herself standing in a...laboratory? She sniffed, and the scents of her friends washed over her. When she looked down, she found she was in her human form, standing and looking around the laboratory. Another scent, aside from her friends, washed over her and she gagged. Rotting flesh...and blood. She gasped, though no sound came from her throat, and she thought the worst. Could they...no...no they couldn't be. The smell was coming past the nearby corner. She gulped.

It took every bit of her will power to step forward. In baby steps, she went past the corner, and her eyes raised in absolute horror. Blood was everywhere. It was pouring out of the nearby fountain coming from the wall into a once beautiful pool now covered in the scarlet color. It was in every vial lying on the nearby table. It was all over the floor. But, what made her blood was cold was what was lying _on _the blood.

Bodies. 3 of them. Each of them was slaughtered, but...Kaylsta could still see who they were. She walked over to the male body, and bent down. His face was slashed open mortally and a knife was poking up from his chest. One eye was ripped out and the other was glazed over, staring straight up, never to see again. One arm was gone, and the other was cut and gashed. The legs were bleeding horribly and the ankle was cut off the left one. Kaylsta wailed in horror and grief. Frollo was not only gone; he was unidentifiable.

Kaylsta sobbed before getting on her feet and walking to the other male body. He was slaughtered almost exactly like Frollo, only _both _arms were missing and he still had both eyes staring up at the ceiling in a sightless glaze. Kaylsta shoved her head into her hands and sobbed a few moments before moving from Kane's body.

Kaylsta wailed again as she saw the other body. This one was butchered, cut in several different places, and Kaylsta felt like she was going to be sick. Kamlyn never deserved this, neither did Frollo or Kane.

Kaylsta sobbed and looked around for Regal's body, feeling as if everything had been ripped away from her, and her heart was being stabbed several times with the sharpest knife. When she turned around, she noticed a body hunched over another motionless body. His back was heaving and sobs rocked his body as he muttered to himself. Kaylsta, tears running down her face, walked over and stood in front of the person who was crying and cried out in horrorific surprise.

Regal was hunched over a body she didn't notice before and he was crying. Kaylsta cried out as she looked down at the body.

It was her own.

Regal woke up when Kaylsta started thrashing gently beside him. He lifted himself up and licked her gently on the head.

"It's okay, Kaylsta," he mummered, trying to calm her, though it did no good. She was pulling away from him, but he kept a firm grip with his right paw against her side, licking her faster to calm her. "I'm here,"

Kaylsta was part consious as Regal tried to calm her. After trying to thrash away from the unknown person, Kaylsta reconized Regal's voice, and slowed her movements, trying to awaken. Everything in her vision was pitch black, but she could hear Regal mummering comfortingly to her. She couldn't come out of consiousness for awhile, so she layed there, listening to Regal's voice which soothed her. Her whole body felt heavy as she slowly pulled herself awake. She parted her eyelids, just enough to look at Regal's face close to hers.

"Regal," she whispered hoarsly. Regal jerked his head up from Kaylsta's shoulder at her weak voice. Feeling was slowly coming back to Kaylsta, and she felt herself sitting in something wet and warm...her own blood, no doubt.

"Kaylsta," Regal muttered back, pressing his head against her own. Kaylsta felt weaker and closed her eyes as dizziness made her feel sick. "Kaylsta, I'm here."

"Don't...leave me," Kaylsta whispered, opening her eyes one last time, before shutting them again and falling back into unconsiousness. Regal felt wet tears stream down his face as he layed in the pool of blood with Kaylsta. Slowly, he started to lick her should fur, listening to her slow breathing.

"I won't leave you, Kaylsta, I promise," Regal whispered.

Kaylsta felt herself slowly awakening from her sleep, and she waited a few minutes before opening her eyes. Her senses returned, and she smelt rotting flesh...and blood. She jerked awake and slowly lifted her head, and what she saw made her cry out in grief. Everyone was motionless. She closed her eyes tightly, but snapped them back open.

Her dream...

"No..." Kaylsta mummered, shaking her head. "No...no, no, no, no," She was about to stand up when she realized that Regal was lying against her, sleeping peacefully. Regal...? No...he was dead..."...Regal?" she whispered, rubbing his black Umbreon fur. She could feel him.

He was alive...

Kaylsta felt something inside her chest snap, and she felt strange. Regal...wasn't dead. He was _alive_..._alive _and laying next to her. But, the rest of her friends...

Suddenly, a splitting inside her head caused her to cry out and shut her eyes tight. Her head was spinning and something felt as though it was being drilled in her head. Then, he consiousness left her, and her head hit the ground.

_Regal..._

_I know it wasn't a good chapter; it was mostly a romantic scene between Regal and Kaylsta...and I lied last chappie. You won't know what until next chappie! xD LOL have fun hangin'!_


	9. Chapter 8: Blades of Freedom

_YA! Chapter 8 up! I think you guys will enjoy this chapter alot, espically if you like romantic scenes! _

**Chapter 8: Blades of Freedom**

Kaylsta felt herself coming out of unconiousness after trying for what felt like years to awaken. She forced open her eyes and had to blink several times before her vision returned to normal. She layed there a moment as all her senses came back to her; the smell of blood and rotting flesh; the taste of blood in her own mouth; the sight of the ceiling above her; the feeling...of fur against her side? Kaylsta slowly sat up, but that didn't keep her from the dizziness that hit her immediatly. She groaned and closed her eyes, and felt the fur against her move in response. She didn't have time to open her eyes before she heard a gasp.

"Kaylsta!" said an erriely familar voice beside her. She ignored the dizziness at that voice and opened her eyes, looking over and felt something rise in her chest.

"Regal!" she cried, getting ready to embrace him before she figured out he still had the collar on. With a happy jolt, she transformed into a Houndour and bit the collar off. Together, they transformed in their human forms and embraced one another.

Kaylsta didn't know if Regal was shedding tears like her, but right now she didn't care. She sobbed as she hugged him, causing him to hug tighter.

"Kaylsta, you're okay," Regal said, just barely over a whisper. Kaylsta knew he was crying then, and once she figured that out, she felt something wet fall on her shoulder.

"Regal," she sobbed, digging her face into his shoulder. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I know, Kaylsta," he replied quietly, digging his own face into her shoulder, hugging her tighter. "Believe me, I know,"

They stood like that a few moments longer, both not wanting to let go of the other, that was, until they remembered the others. They slowly let go of one another and stared in each others tear-stained face before turning around and looking at the others. Blood was seeping from each of them. Kaylsta felt a bomb drop in her stomach as she hurried toward Kamlyn and Regal toward Kane.

Kaylsta reached down to the PokeMorphs face, and when she touched it it was ice cold. Her eyes were staring lifelessly at Kaylsta, as if begging her to help her. Kaylsta sobbed once before getting on her knees and closing her friends eyes, never to open them again. She lowered her head in sadness before getting up and looking at Regal, who was also bowed. She lowered her eyes and squezzed her fists together. They_ would _pay. They killed her two...no, _three _friends with their cruel dark Pokemon and they almost got away with killing Regal. Kaylsta would _not _let that happen again.

When Regal finally stood up, he looked at Kaylsta with sadness in his eyes as he shook his head. "He didn't make it," he said, looking down. Kaylsta walked over and placed a gentle hand on Regal's shoulder and they both went to Frollo's body.

When they reached down to touch his face though, his was warm, not icy cold like Kamlyn's or Kane's. He...was _alive_. Kaylsta almost jumped with joy as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"He's...he's _alive_," Regal gasped, glancing over at Kaylsta in shock and happiness. Kaylsta gazed back at him, eyes sparkling and nodded. When she looked back down at Frollo, he was moving and grunting. Kaylsta got on her knees and placed a hand on Frollo's shoulder.

"Frollo," she said gently. His eyelids fluttered once before they opened. He shook his head, as if he couldn't get his vision back. But, after a moment, he sat up and looked at Regal with disbelief.

"You're...you're _alive_?" he whispered hoarsely. Regal grinned and hugged his friend, patting him on the back.

"Either that or I'm a ghost," he chuckled. Frollo grinned and they looked dismayed as he looked at the bodies of Kamlyn and Kane.

"They're...they're dead...aren't they?" he asked quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the dead. Grimly, Kalysta and Regal nodded. Frollo lowered his head in sadness.

"It's a shame," he said, closing his eyes. "First, he controlled Aranel with that collar, forcing her to attack us, causing her and almost Regal's death. Then, he attacked us with his dark, shadowy Pokemon and killed two more of our friends!" Frollo opened his eyes, determination showing like a diamond. "Zhou _will _pay!" he growled, standing up.

Kaylsta and Regal grinned in spite of the situation and stood up as well. Together, they nodded their heads in respect for their passed friends before walking out and going down the hallway. They had to hurry to get out, for they all smelt Shadow One's not far behind. They quickened their pace...and finally they made it to the end of the train. Their hearts were heavy with grief, yet lighter now that they had found the exit. Kaylsta led the way to the door, Regal next followed by Frollo. They slowly made their way toward the door and Kaylsta placed her hand on it. Hearts leaping and hammering with excietment at finally seeing the outside world, Kaylsta opened the door, and the sunlight broke through the dark train. They squinted, and watched the world pass by as the train continued it's journey, oblivious that the PokeMorphs had either died or gotten away. Kaylsta felt happiness beyond any measure as the sunlight warmed her. That was, until she heard a chuckled behind them.

"Well, well, well," growled Spectrum, Master Zhou's right-hand Houndour. He was still scratched up from the previous fight. He smirked at the trio. "Look what trash escaped." He growled and stepped closer, Kaylsta, Frollo, and Regal glaring at the Pokemon. "You know it's not nice to disobey the master, let alone attack him. Now, you must be punished...by me!" The Houndour sneered and leapt.

Kaylsta felt time slow down as she thought of what to do. Frollo and Regal were staring at the nearing Houndour, panic mixed with courage across their face. They were tired. They couldn't battle another battle. She did the only thing she thought would work.

"Jump off!" she shouted, pushing them out the door. Regal, looking uncertain but having no other choice, leapt out, Kaylsta and Frollo not knowing if he made it or not. Frollo jumped out next and Kaylsta followed. But, before her whole body could get out the door, she felt sharp fangs snap across her right leg, and she cried out as fell foward. Her face hit the side of the train as she was danagling by her leg from the Houndour's fangs. She could feel him smirking, gloating at his catch. She watched the train wheels under her blow sparks and crunch rocks on the tracks as they squealed. She closed her eyes in horror, seeing the scene of her falling to her death under the sharp wheels of the train.

"Kaylsta!" she heard Regal scream. She opened her eyes and looked up, glancing with tearfilled eyes at Regal who was staring in horror at her. But she could do nothing but scream out his name.

"Regal!" she screamed, feeling the Houndour's fangs loosen as it prepared to drop her. She screamed as she fell from the Pokemon's grasp, falling foward and she watched her life and her death play inside her closed eyelids.

But she didn't fall to her death under the sharp wheels. Something caught her, just before she hit the tracks, and threw her away from them. She screamed as she fell with a thud to the ground, rolling down the hill. She stopped not far away from the train, panting and gasping.

"Kaylsta!" she heard Regal and Frollo scream in unsion. She gasped and opened her eyes, seeing them above her. The sunlight was above her as well. She leaned up and panted, looking around. She was alive. She was outside and not held captive.

"Oh, God, Kaylsta, you're alive!" Regal cried as she threw her arms around him. She was sobbing, and the dream from what seemed like so long ago came rushing back to her as Regal put his arms around her. She wasn't sobbing in fear or pain though. These were tears of joy; Joy that she thought she would never have.

"Regal, we're free!" she laughed, letting go of him and looking at the direction in which she was thrown from. "But...what saved me?" Regal looked up and shook his head, hugging her.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter. You're safe." Kaylsta wouldn't have felt as happy if those words had come from someone else.

_Whoa, they are finally off the train! XD YA! What's in store for them now? _

_Narrator: Will they be tracked down? _

_Me: coughduhcough_

_Narrator: Will they survive? _

_Me:0.o _

_Narrator: Will they love each other forever? _

_Me: 0.0 _

_Narrator: Will they have - _

_Me: NO! NONE OF THAT! O.O_


End file.
